Giratina at the Spear Pillar
by super-rat
Summary: Giratina, angry at the summonings of Dialga and Palkia, heads towards the Pokemon World in a rage, not knowing who he will encounter there will spark an adventure...Giratina's POV
1. Chapter 1

It's lonely here, in the Reverse World. It's quiet, only broken with the sounds of my own voice. My wings, which I have no real reason to use as the gravity is very light and almost non-existent, are long tendrils folded against my back occasionally rippling from the wind.

The form I happen to be in is my Origin forme. No real legs, but a rather long body which glides around with ease. My eyes shifted from right to left, taking in the floating islands situated in the blue sky. My sharp hearing caught the sound of distant thunder, so I detoured towards a particularly large island with a house upon it. As I drifted closer I thought of the other world I stayed in. It's much smaller and darker there, while here things such as trees and grass are able to grow.

But it was there, in the Distortion World, where I met _her_.

I remember that day, two years ago according to Mugen, who appears here from time to time in the Reverse World studying about this place and myself (which I find slightly disturbing).

I was in the Distortion World at the time and I remember the anger that coursed through me when Dialga and Palkia appeared together at the Spear Pillar. I felt like appearing there and destroying whoever had initiated the whole thing.

I flew towards the surface of the Distortion World and activated a portal, which allowed me to briefly appear in the world above. I had no need to show my form, so I gathered shadows from my world and hid in them. I peered up the portal blinking at the sudden light which penetrated my senses. How long had it been sense I had seen the sun? But I did not ponder it for to long, for I saw a man standing right by the portal gazing at me with shock written all over his face. I pulled my body through, clamping my wings close to me so I could fit them through to the other side. I rose up, towering over him as I glanced around at the situation.

Dialga and Palkia were behind me, seeming shocked at my appearance. I had not seen any other legendary Pokémon for a long time either. But I did not greet them. My attention focused on the man in front of me, and I noted that there was three others standing there behind him some distance off. I turned my attention back to the blue haired man now standing a meter away from me. His face had composed into a blank expression. It was hard to dissect into. He spoke, almost to himself.

"Interesting. So there is a Pokémon that can only appear as a shadow."

I might have done something against this, to prove that he was wrong, that I could appear how I felt like it, if my head was not filled with my current thoughts.

I growled sharply, enjoying the expression of sudden shock on his face as I finally spread my stiff wings. I spread black ink-like darkness that dissolved as it hit the ground. Now, with my wings in this style, I felt like I was in my Altered forme. Which I was.

The other humans had jumped back as well, at least, the red-head and the pink-head did. The girl in the red overcoat with a white hat on her head and the white bag on her side raised her hand slightly towards her mouth with her black eyes widening. But that was all.

I was intrigued. I wanted to know her. Why did she act like that? Who was she??

But then Palkia had shivered, probably realising just then where I was leading up to, and Dialga had stepped back a little more, cringing away from me. They never did like me. I was banished by the Alpha Pokémon after all.

The man who had jumped back had regained his posture and his 'calm' mask once again, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Regardless, the effort is rash and foolish. I have harnessed the powers of Dialga and Palkia…"

As he continued to talk about himself and how "powerful" he was, my anger, which previously, was a glowing ember, had flared and was quickly filling me, and I had an idea.

I would drag him down with me.

It was simple, effective _and_ _I liked it!_

Not to the Reverse World though, but to the Distortion World, where I can manipulate whatever land there is at will. It would be a fitting punishment for the likes of him.

I used the power of darkness to change my wings into what resembled a pair of hands with three red claws. I was excited about my idea, and I found it hard not to smile in a gleeful yet dark way. I noticed that pearls of sweat had appeared on the three females.

Fear: what I was good at providing.

I leaned back preparing to spring. Once again the man seemed somewhat oblivious, and yet he had started to sweat as well…

I started to smile, my emotions peeking with glee as my claws enlarged, turning a slight yellowish white near the tip. I leapt forward, roaring with glee towards my foe.

"I, Cyrus, won't have anymore interferererererere…!"

I grabbed him, silencing his cry with my claws, and dragged him down with me back to the Distortion World.


	2. Chapter 2

As I flew through the enlarged portal, my body returned back into the long snake-like form, and my clawed wings returned to six separate tendrils with a red spike on the end of each, one of which was coiled around the blue-haired man who I now knew as Cyrus.

I had yet to find a place where I could release him.

As I glided around the many islands I heard voices in the darkness above me. It seemed that the portal I had made was not closing and was slowly distorting the Pokémon world, upsetting the people who are still up there. I could've closed it...but I did not have time to do so…and…

I wanted to see the red overcoat girl again.

She intrigued me. I wanted to know more about her. Was she a Pokémon trainer? She looked like she was…But I wanted to be sure!

I found it hard to concentrate, hard to fly. Tension in my body built up, and I shuddered. Unfortunately, my captive refused to be silent for any longer, and let out a yelp of surprise as I clenched my spaced-out wings. He was starting to annoy me.

So, I decided to drop my cargo off on an island. Literally.

He fell with a shriek, which I found amusing, and he landed on an island feet first. He quickly fell to his knees and shuddered. I left him there to his own devices, for I had already set up some tests and for anyone who attempted to follow me through the portal, which they would have to pass to move downwards, to leave this place and to meet me.

My senses prickled and my head swivelled towards the surface. Someone, or something, had entered my domain. I flew upwards, keen to see who had come. I had an idea of who it might be but I could not be certain until I saw who it was. I was not disappointed.

I saw from a distance two girls, one was the girl from before with the red overcoat and another, who was one wearing black clothes and had long curly blonde hair. I overheard what they were talking about.

"This place…Can you feel it? There are no Pokémon here at all. Time isn't flowing and space isn't stable. It is a world where the rules are broken. A space one might call the Distortion World…"

I felt glad. It was not often someone knew so much about my home. The blonde glanced around briefly before turning towards the girl wearing the white hat.

"Let's find Giratina. We need it to stop the spreading distortion at the Spear Pillar…"

I looped-the-loop to gain speed, and I flew straight past them silently. Both of them had glanced up surprised, at my brief appearance. I caught some words from the blonde as I flew back down.

"That was...Giratina…! We have to hurry!"

I watched the blonde jump over the edge of the island to a floating platform, motioning for the red overcoat girl to do so too. She did so after a moment of hesitation. It was then that I caught sight of some Pokéballs on her waist.

So…She's a trainer huh? She will have to defeat me…or capture me…to leave this place.

I thought about the pros and cons of staying with a Pokémon trainer. I'd get to meet new Pokémon, enjoy the fresh air, and have battles against other Pokémon with _her_ as my master…An interesting prospect…

They had made it onto the elevator platform: where one must push a certain tile to go down. I heard Blondie speak.

"This rock slab…It appears to move if you step on a certain spot."

Hmm…Blondie's good at this sort of thing it seems. Red overcoat moved, searching for the tile. She found it. Standing upon it causes the whole platform to shudder and move in a certain direction. This particular slab moved downwards. When they had stopped Blondie open her mouth again.

"Will we get to see Giratina if we keep going down?"

She thought for a little, and added,

"In the Distortion World, are we really travelling downward?"

I watched quietly as they moved towards the floating platforms, jumping towards the next big slab. There was some brief confusion as to which direction they needed to head, before they found the sideways platform. When they jumped, the islands gravity took hold, and righted them, so that they landed on their feet. As they moved along, Blondie was slowly filling in Red Overcoat about what she knew about me.

"The legend of Giratina has been all but forgotten but to a few…the legend told of a world on the other side of ours: this world. Why does this world exist? Why is Giratina here all alone?"

I jolted as I heard that last sentence. I had pondered such questions in my early years when I had recently arrived, when I was still upset and violent.

"...There's so much that can't be explained, but we have things to do."

I gazed at them from afar. I wanted to carry them down, but I could not. It would not be fair. I had to test them. Blondie turned around to face Red overcoat.

"Let's split up. We have to find the right way."

Blondie stepped aside, allowing Red overcoat to pass.

I was still in the shadows, watching her. Blondie had gone back, searching for another path. After going down yet another platform White-hat-with-bag-on-the-side girl met up with Cyrus. I still didn't like him.

"…The shadowy Pokémon isn't here. It abandoned me here, and then disappeared somewhere farther down…"

I huffed quietly. I may have abandoned him, but I went back UP to see the girls arrive. Get it right you idiot!

He continued, wondering if I was content with merely interfering with his plan for a new world, or if I had some other unknown motive. He then he asked something that made me almost stop breathing.

"Incidentally, Dawn, do you understand the concept of genes?"

Dawn. That must be her name. dawn. Dawn. DAWN!

DAWN!

Her name is Dawn! Ah…how I had longed to know her name! But I had to keep quiet or else I would disturb them. Cyrus talked for a little while longer, about how DNA and my world was the same, and then he moved off. I was too excited by what I had learned about so I flew down lower and did a few victory laps around the islands. I wanted to see her now, with her undivided attention upon me. I wanted that. I wanted to see her Pokémon. She was a good person, and I wished to learn more about her and how she raised her team. But first, she had to pass another puzzle. I watched her as she slowly descended to the second last level of my world which, of course, I could change that at any time, but I liked its current settings.

I had not shown myself since she…Dawn…appeared in my realm. I had decided that I would wait, until she grew tired or lost. I also knew that Blondie, had managed to get only so far, before hitting a dead end. She and…Dawn…had managed to arrive on the same level, one that involved my puzzle and certain lake spirits…

I listened to the cries of Mespirit, Uxie and Azelf as they communicated with each other. They were worried about me. Worried that I might attack them? Or just in general?

As…Dawn…was still riding the elevator platform, I decided that I had time to go see one spirit. So I went looking for Mespirit, the being of emotion. It was nearby, floating behind one of the three holes in which the solution to my puzzle was. I tilted my head, curious as to why she was helping Dawn. I thought that the reason was that they didn't like any human being down here and wished to help out whoever it was so that they could leave quickly. I wasn't right one bit.

Mespirit, gazed at me cheerfully, happy to see me. Then I got even more confused. Why would she be happy to see me? I heard my answer. She was happy that I had calmed down enough to be playful.

Playful? Me? Where did she get that idea?

I promptly asked this: curiosity was overwhelming me today.

She remembered that the last time anyone had ever seen me was a long time ago, where the world was young and Arceus still wandered the world.

I glared at her. I still hated him. I don't think I shall ever forgive him.

Her gold eyes widened and she quickly changed the topic.

"So, I've noticed that you have an interest in Dawn. Right?"

She said that hoping to break off my chain of thoughts. It did that and more.

I remembered that Dawn was riding the rock platform, and quickly tilted my head to watch her as she jumped over a ledge. I used Shadow Force and disappeared from view.

I heard the disappointed cry of Mespirit, who seemed to want the answer to her question. Well, tough luck, because I'm not answering that at the moment.

Dawn approached Blondie who said,

"This place…It seems like a giant puzzle. Maybe Giratina wants to test those that visit here?"

She was correct. There was a pause, and then she went on.

"It appears that we can't go on unless we solve the puzzle."

How right she was.

"There are some boulders that could be moved…And there are several odd pits on the floor…The Pokémon of the lakes seem eager to show us something…"

Dawn headed towards the elevator, and it rose up, and she found a boulder near a large hole. I watched as Dawn brought forth a Pokémon called Bibarel, who knew the move Strength, to push the boulder around. Uxie was near the first correct hole, and Dawn had the boulder pushed in the hole where Uxie was practically jumping up and down in agitation, as it wanted to get out of here ASAP. Uxie then gave a happy call, notifying the other two spirits and myself that its job was done and that it was leaving. I tilted my head, and watched it as if flew past, towards the portal.

Next on the list of helpful Pokémon was Mespirit, who was also jumping up and down, but out of excitement. Dawn had used the elevator go back upwards, jump over the ledge and met up with Mespirit, who did a few laps of her own around Dawn who giggled. She has a cute laugh. Would I make her laugh like that someday?

Once again, Dawn's Bibarel pushed the boulder down the hole, and Mespirit floated down after it. She made a happy noise, glad that she could help her friend in need. Dawn recalled her Pokémon and glanced over her shoulder. She could not go back that way, not over a ledge. So she walked around the hole, past the two sections with rocks in them, and leapt onto the elevator platform. The thing is, it goes in the opposite way she would like to go: up.

She waited, holding her hands nervously as the elevator rose. When it finished, I quietly glided around to the other side of the island, where I could watch.

I dispelled Shadow Force and drifted closer to the platform with rocks and trees. They were scattered all over the place, and vanished and reappeared at my will. I watched Dawn's expression with amusement as she discovered that the way she was going was wrong, and was forced to try a new path. After trying numerous of ways all with the same results she sighed dejectedly, and sat down on the ground with her head in her hands.

I wished to help her so I called out to her, hoping to lift her spirits. She looked up and gazed at me. Mind you, I was still shrouded in the shadows from the first sighting at Spear Pillar, but I think she got the gist as to who I was, as she stood up and started walking towards my general direction.

I hovered near the edge waiting for her to come closer. When she neared the edge, trees collapsed, presenting a new path to be tried. She stared where the trees where, slight confusion on her face. I flew forward towards the end of the path, turning my head occasionally to see if she was following.

After I had led her past the reappearing rocks and trees, I stayed close by until she was on the next elevator platform. I gazed at her, looking at her expression of joy. Then she looked at me and smiled. Not many people, or Pokémon for that matter, smiled like that at me. I blinked and tilted my head slightly. She waved back at me shyly and stepped on a certain tile. The elevator rose up, with Dawn still looking down at me. I stared, half- inclined to follow her, but I changed mind at the last minute and flew of towards the final spirit, Azelf. Unlike Mespirit and Uxie, Azelf was quiet, patiently waiting for Dawn to appear.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the Reverse World at the present time, I was close enough to see my destination, the large island with the single house on it. As I neared, I noticed that no signs of life where emanating from it. And I remembered that Mugen had left this world and had returned to the Pokémon world for four months, hoping to find some new Pokémon which would help him with his research. I gazed at the lifeless house in sadness.

I turned away from the house, and moved through the light blue sky with speed. I did not want to linger here. I paused, thinking over an idea. I decided that I would return to the Distortion World, the place which had occupied my mind for some time now.

The gold helmet which I wore pulled aside at my mouth, allowing me to open a portal which would take me to the Distortion World. I flew straight through it in a hurry. The sooner I left the green islands situated in the blue sky the better.

I entered the Distortion World, taking a moment to look around. Nothing had changed. Floating islands with rocks and trees all situated in a dark sky, my other home, my small and lonely home. No human had the willpower to stay here. They could only visit here, and leave. This world was designed for me and me alone.

I glided in the darkness examining the place. All my puzzles and dead ends were still there. I felt no need to change it; I liked it as it is. But still, I felt sad.

I mused quietly, humming a few sounds under my breath, trying to reach different pitches with my voice. It didn't work quite as I planned. I ended up thinking about Azelf and how he helped Dawn.

Dawn had just got off the elevator, and I was listening to Azelf, who was randomly commenting on other Pokémon he had seen by his home at the lake. Somehow, I knew who he was talking about even if I didn't remember who they were; pictures flew into my mind of the Pokémon that were mentioned. Was this Azelf's doing?

Suddenly, Azelf had nudged me, motioning for me to look up a level, where I spied my little human friend, pondering over what to do near a body of water. I blinked and headed up there to see her. She was once again on the ground fiddling with a Pokéball, eyes covered by her black bangs.

I watched, my eyes narrowing, as she pressed the center button and, with a flash of white light, An Empoleon had appeared, calmly waiting instructions.

Her Empoleon jumped into the water and motioned with a flipper for Dawn to get on his back. She did so, crouching as she tried to maintain her balance while her Pokémon travelled smoothly through the water. She arrived on the other side of the still lake, recalled her Pokémon, and started towards another sideways platform, which was close by. She paused, looking upwards towards the platform with her hands on her hips. I took the opportunity to appear before her, gliding around the island, all the while watching her face for any sign of fear. All I saw was surprise…and joy.

I did not understand. How can she be so care free? I had an urge to land before her, pick her up with my long black tendrils and shake her, demanding answers to my questions. But she was so close to the final level that I held back that thought. So instead I threw my head back and let out a roar of anger.

I flew by, nearly clipping my wings with the isle. I turned sharply around, watched as the force of my swift flying sent her hat flying through the air. Dawn cried in shock. I sent one long tendril after the hat and I caught it, drawing that tendril close to me. She would have to come after me if she wanted the hat back. I gave out a final cry, and headed downwards.

When I levelled out, I was below the final floating isle, and I slowly ascended towards it, watching out for any humans. Then, I heard Azelf cry out. It seemed that Dawn had gone from the side platform to the upside platform in a hurry, proceeding to quickly go down the odd upside-down waterfall and had found Azelf, who had shown Dawn where to roll the boulder down.

I did not pay much attention after that, as I decided to try on my recently acquired fashion item, which was a good colour, but a _tad_ small, but I wore it anyway simply because it kept my head warm. But I did hear Azelf's somewhat gentle cry as he headed home.

They were close. I heard Dawn ask Blondie what to do next. Oh, wait…She asked CYNTHIA what to do next. Now I knew all the names of the humans who visited me. I heard the shout of exclamation as the final elevator platform appeared behind them. I listened with my eyes shut to the whir it made as it descended to the final level, the voice of Cynthia as she spoke to Dawn.

"This is it…Giratina is up ahead."

And with that, she jumped lightly, landing on the rock ledge softly, motioning Dawn to follow. Then, I heard something that made me open my eyes.

"…So, you were already here Cyrus."

I hissed softly, upset that he had beaten them both here.

I didn't even hear him arrive. But that may have been because I was busy with Dawn's hat. The only reason I could think of to as to how he had arrived here without solving the puzzle, was that he had used some flying Pokémon of his to get down here.

I listened as Cyrus and Cynthia talked, arguing about the world, and why it should be changed.

Dawn approached Cyrus preparing to stop any fistfights that may breakout. Cyrus had turned around to face her and shouted,

"I won't lose! Not to that shadowy Pokémon! Not in any worthless world!"

I felt my rage build up again, I wanted Dawn to see me as soon as possible, and a battle would only make me wait longer. I wanted to see her_ now! _

I grew quiet, because I knew that she would have to come this way no matter whether she won or lost. Besides, if she did happen to lose, which I doubted, I would smash Cyrus' head against the rocks, ultimately getting revenge for myself, Dawn, Cynthia and all the other people and Pokémon that were effected by these recent events.

A few loud noises and Pokémon cries later, I heard Cyrus exclaim,

"I won't accept this! This can't be! Not after all the sacrifices we've made to get this far! What of my new world?! Of my new galaxy?! Was this all a dream to be swept away by your reality?!"

I almost cheered. Needless to say, Dawn had beaten Cyrus.

It seemed that Cyrus had more to say.

"…Don't think that you can defeat or capture that Pokémon. This bizarre world is none other then that Pokémon itself! Capturing or defeating it will make this world disappear! Very well! Do what you will! Rather than repairing the world, you're going to destroy it for me!"

I felt the hesitation in the air. I growled softly, too softly for anyone to hear…

"Do it. You inherit my legacy."

Footsteps sounded as Cyrus moved off. I wanted to grab him and shake those very thoughts out of him until he apologised to Dawn. I flew of my resting place, and circled the lower level. Cynthia had stepped in, encouraging Dawn.

"Don't believe his lies. It's not possible that a Pokémon can make the world disappear."

I felt Dawn's doubt fade. She was perking up.

"Giratina won't go out of existence. This Distortion World won't disappear. Our world won't disappear, either."

I roared in approval. They looked around trying in vain to see me, but I was still flying around the area, waiting. Cynthia turned towards Dawn once more.

"Let's go meet Giratina."

And then she paused, realising that she had forgotten something.

"…oops. I should do something about your hardworking Pokémon first."

She proceeded to completely heal all of Dawn's Pokémon. I suddenly thought of what it would be like to have friends like that. What would it be like to be on Dawn's team? Would they like me? Would they treat me well? Like an equal? Or like a monster?

Cynthia had finished with healing Dawn's Pokémon and she wiped her brow, smiling at the good work she had done.

"Now, let's go meet Giratina!"

I listened to their footsteps as they approached the edge. But before Dawn could come any closer towards the edge, Cynthia had grabbed her arm.

"Dawn, Giratina is enraged because the two worlds are endangered. It has merged the Distortion World and our world at the Spear Pillar. That's why both worlds are becoming distorted."

I remembered that I had not closed the portal that I flew through. A small mistake, but it was worth it. I got to know humans a little more and I was able to meet a human that I actually felt interested in. Once again, Dawn hesitated.

"But there's nothing to fear. You can defeat Giratina and show the tight bond you share with your Pokémon. Or you could demonstrate how much you want it to join you."

The latter sounded far more appealing then the former.

"If you succeed in doing either, Giratina will understand."

I knew I would, because both worlds were endangered by my powers of distortion. And if by some chance that I was defeated, I would use whatever power I had left to close the distortion before fainting, and let a smaller portal open for them to leave for the Pokémon world. Cynthia went on.

"The distortion of the two worlds will stop! Now, go meet Giratina!"

And with that, Dawn walked forward with her head held high towards the edge.

I allowed three final ledges of rock to appear before her. As she leapt to the first, I quietly flew underneath it. As she landed on the second one, I flew straight up above her, still hidden in shadow. I heard her exclaim her surprise. And then she stepped on the third, and I drifted down to greet her.


	4. Chapter 4

We looked at each other silently, trying to measure up each other. And then she frowned and raised her hand. I blinked in confusion; what was she doing?

"Can I have my hat back now?"

I blinked again, realising that I still wore her white hat. I raised one of my six black tendrils, gently lifted her hat off my head, and deposited it in her waiting hands.

"Thank you."

She took a moment to adjust it, fixing her hair as she went.

It was...interesting to watch. How could she be so comfortable with me? What was it that drove her towards her goals? Why did I find her so…_fascinating?_

I growled softly, leaning towards her. She stopped playing with her hair and looked up at me, startled to see me so close. She looked quite pale…

I brought a tendril forward, prodding at the white bag which rested against her hip. She turned to look at it, and then looked back at me with wide eyes. I sighed, and carefully reached out with that same tendril and I hooked my red claw onto the zip and pulled it carefully along the length of her bag. She reached out to touch the claw, and I suddenly pulled it back, feeling nervous. Why had I done that again?

When I had recovered enough from the shock of my forwardness, I snuck a glance at her, wondering if she might guess what I wanted. With her eyes on me, she reached into her bag slowly, searching for something. I squirmed, impatiently waiting for whatever she might bring up. If what she drew from her bag was not what I wanted, I decided I would shake my head. I had yet to decide what I would do if it were right…

She had finally fished out a purple Pokéball from her bag and was holding it carefully. She looked up at me uncertainty in her eyes. I stared at her silently. I may have made her nervous, because she started to shake a little...

I sighed and closed my eyes, letting some of that tension in my body from today slip away. As I listened to her steady breathing, I pondered what I would do in a battle against another Pokémon. I haven't had one in a long time. But first I would have to get used to having a _trainer _first. I felt excited. I was going to be out and about in the Pokémon world again!

And then I opened my eyes, realising that I had forgotten something important; A portal! I swivelled around sharply, almost causing Dawn to fall over in surprise, and pulled my helmet across my face, allowing my mouth to create a portal leading them back to a cave where my distortion powers were strong. I made sure that they would appear outside it though; it would probably exhaust them if they, Cynthia and Dawn, had to battle any wild Pokémon.

There was a whooshing noise and I felt something hit me on my lower back. I refrained from swiping at it; it was surely that Pokéball she had held previously. My prediction was correct, and I let myself get sucked inside the purple capsule without a fight.

Inside, I felt warm and cosy, there was a platform with rocks and grass situated in a dark blue sky, I liked it immediately. Was this another reason that this was a strong Pokéball? That Pokémon had no reason to fight it because of its comforts?

Strange thing is, I could still hear what was going on outside, and, if I closed my eyes, I could see what was happening in the surrounding area.

Was this because we were still in the Distortion World? Or was it what Pokémon usually heard inside their Pokéballs? Or perhaps it is some special feature of this particular Pokéball…I had no way of knowing, so I lay down on the island, enjoying the warmth it held as I watched and listened. I heard someone come up behind Dawn; it was Cynthia, who had come to see the results. She let out an exclamation of relief and happiness.

"Giratina seems to have understood us!"

I watched Dawn as she stared down at the Pokéball I was now in. Cynthia was probably looking at the portal made of light where I once was.

I heard the sound of approaching footsteps again with the sound of two feet landing on the third rock platform. It could only be Cyrus.

"That Pokémon…That shadowy Pokémon was captured?!"

Both Cynthia and Dawn had turned around sharply to see Cyrus standing there. I still felt angry at him…

"Your doing so means that this irrational world will remain in existence! Does that make it impossible for me to create a new world? Even if I made new Red Chains, the new world can't be made! Why?! What compels you to protect the two worlds? Is spirit, a vague and incomplete thing, so important to you?!"

A final speech. I would double check later to see that he leaves this place…I have a feeling that he will not follow Dawn or Cynthia immediately…

Cynthia looked at him for a moment and then she spoke.

She spoke about where we were born, the times we spend alive and about the languages we speak, about how humans are all different but how Pokémon unite them.

"We share our lives with our Pokémon, and our happiness grows as we all become greater than we were alone. That is why we can battle and trade with anyone we choose--"

"SILANCE!"

Cynthia had stopped short thanks to Cyrus' interruption.

"Enough of your blathering! That's how you justify spirit as something worthwhile?!"

I felt Dawn grow still, and her grip on my Pokéball had tightened. Would she bring my out? Would she scream? Would she cry? I didn't want that. I would see to it that she wouldn't, just like every other member on her team would. No one should cry over such a petty thing. I started to grow angry, and the Pokéball shook as well. Dawn muttered a soft "no" under her breath, and I grew still, holding down my anger, but only just.

He was _still_ talking.

"That is merely humans hoping, deluding themselves that they are happy and safe!"

He talked and he _talked!_ Why did he not just leave already?!

Finally, he finished his speech and moved off, heading back to the rocky platform. Dawn suddenly shuddered, the vibrations moving the Pokéball. I could not see Cynthia, but as I had heard no sounds from her, I guessed that she was staring silently after Cyrus.

"…Since there is sadness, we can feel joy. Where there is anger, compassion is born..."

Dawn listened quietly. She lightly squeezed the purple capsule in her hand, a comforting gesture. If only I could do the same…

Cynthia had turned around to face Dawn and she said,

"Let's go back home."

I felt all the Pokémon Dawn had agree with that statement. I suppose I did to. I wanted to look around the world and have an adventure…with Dawn of course.

"The portal where Giratina was should lead back to our world. Giratina was written in legend as being on the other side of our world. It stands to reason that it has a link to the other side."

Dawn put the Pokéball I was in on the inside of her red over coat, having no time to secure me elsewhere, and leapt through the portal. There was a loud whooshing sound, I felt myself transform into my Altered forme as we left the Distortion World, which meant that I now had six legs, proper wings, which still had red spikes on them, I now had a tail and my helmet had changed slightly. I no longer had to move it aside when opening portals to the Distortion World, or the Reverse World, as it no longer covered my mouth.

Next thing both Cynthia and Dawn knew, they were standing outside the cave I had set the portal to. I was glad that it sent them directly there. Of course, the portal had disappeared.

Cynthia exclaimed,

"…This place?!"

As she looked around, Dawn had turned towards her; she seemed to not know where she was.

"It's the Sendoff Spring…It's said to somehow lead to the great beyond…And Giratina was said to live in a world on the opposite side of ours…"

Cynthia mused to herself, thinking it over. She noticed that Dawn was looking at her.

"Oh! I'm sincerely sorry! It's very rude of me! Dawn, you're incredible! You really are a fantastic trainer!"

As if you didn't already know that. I thought anyone could see that she was different, in a good and friendly way. I felt the other Pokémon agree with me. It was a shock, as I realised that I would be working with, knowing them as Dawn's journey went on. I looked forward to meeting them all soon.

"Dawn, let me say this on behalf of all Sinnoh: Dawn, thank you!"

Happy thoughts, happy feelings, happy everyone and thing…including me I suppose…

"Oh! That's right! You have to go tell Prof. Rowan!"

Who was that? Sounded like someone important…

"He was very worried about you. You should visit him at his lab."

Dawn probably nodded, and she reached around her and pulled out a Pokéball from her belt, it was the standard red and white, nothing out of ordinary. In it was a Staraptor, and she made to climb on its back when she paused remembering something. She reached inside of her jacket, withdrew the Pokéball containing me, and pressed the center button. A quick flash of white later, I was there, gazing around me in awe. It had been a very, _very _long time since I had been in the Pokémon world like this…

I straightened up, and turned my head back towards Dawn, who was gazing up at me happily. Cynthia had jumped backwards, and the Staraptor had called out in shock.

I made a happy sound in the back of my throat, pleased that she remembered me. She turned towards the Staraptor and got on its back. She motioned for me to follow her lead. I felt warm. Letting me out to fly… It was a nice gesture.

She waved towards Cynthia and she flew up into the air. I paused briefly before following suit. She rose up on the Staraptor, and flew off leaving Cynthia behind at the entrance of the cave.


	5. Chapter 5

I gazed at the landscape below me, as we flew through clouds and clear blue sky. We passed small towns and big cities. She seemed to know where she was going, so I followed without complaint. Other Pokémon had gathered near by, flying close, but were cautious enough not to approach me. Did they know who I was? Or was this a reflex action taken when a human flies in the air? I had much to learn.

We landed just outside a small town in the Southwest. It seemed like a friendly area, with small Pokémon such as Bidoof and Starly populating the area. Dawn hopped off the Staraptor and recalled it back inside its Pokéball. I sat down and listened to the cries of the Pokémon around me as she stretched her arms above her head. She sighed and turned towards me.

I lowered my head so that it was only little higher then hers, curious as to what she might want. She opened her mouth to speak, but a great wind came and blew her hat off once more. Amused at the turn of events, I reached up and grasped it with my mouth. How can one lose a hat, just because of sudden wind? She rides her bike doesn't she? It stays on then right? Well, not that it mattered. I still liked the hat.

I made a light noise; I wanted her to know that I was happy. She sighed and warily held out her hand for the item I held. It was dropped into her waiting hands. I really wanted to wear it but…

She smiled, also amused and jammed it on her head without a second thought. My tail twitched; would I be able to fly longer?

She held out the Pokéball.

I guess not. But I was content with what I had done today, so I allowed myself to be sucked inside without any complaints. Instead of being on the inside of her jacket though, I was placed on her belt with her other Pokémon. I could feel their emotions; they seemed curious about me, but welcoming as well. It seemed that Dawn treated her party well…

She entered the town, and went straight for the red-roofed building which I found out was the Pokémon center, eager to heal her party. Why did she do this, if she had had no battles, from the Sendoff Spring to here? Perhaps it was a given, or a reflex action or maybe it was both.

A short while later the sliding doors opened and Dawn left the center and headed east into the next building. It was medium sized, and had a sea-green roof on top. It felt serious and ordered around there.

As she entered the building she was immediately tackled around the waist by some boy in a red hat, exclaiming all the while how worried he was. I growled inside the Pokéball, expressing my annoyance. How dare him! He let go of her though; as an old man who was just behind him came up towards Dawn looking relieved.

"Dawn! You've come back! You…You leave me speechless! You've done it! You really have done it! Never has my heart pounded this hard for so long in all of my 60 years of living!"

Dawn smiled, and rubbed her head, embarrassed. This seemed to be the Professor Rowan that Cynthia had mentioned.

The boy in the red hat glanced at the professor before adding,

"After you left, the professor did a lot of checking around. He got really worried about you, Dawn. He got in touch with people he knows to rustle up help…You didn't need it, Dawn. I'm glad to see you back safe, too."

I was silent, feeling the emotions of the other Pokémon. They seemed glad to be back as well, happy to know that they were home in their world.

I found out that I didn't mind these people. Dawn seemed to know them well, she smiled quite a bit around them, and so I relaxed as well.

The professor with the lab coat remembered something which he promptly told Dawn.

"Oh, yes, there was something I had to tell you. The three Pokémon of the lakes appear to have returned to their homes."

I expected this. Of course, Mespirit would most likely be jumping around everywhere waiting for Dawn to visit her. She would want that answer for the question she asked me back in the Distortion World… which I never gave her…

"So, tell me. How are things going for you? ...The Pokedex? Hmm! You've done a good job with it!"

"...And the number of Badges? Well! You've got seven already! That only leaves Sunyshore's Gym. Hm! You've come this far. Why not obtain Sunyshore's Badge?"

We might be fighting soon? At a Gym? Interesting…

"And why not challenge the Pokémon League?"

What was that? It sounded like something had still to come after this Gym…I must ask the other Pokémon about it…

"That will broaden your horizons further than ever before. Not to mention the opportunities to meet even more Pokémon."

I could hardly wait. Such an adventure was waiting here, past the Distortion World? I had no idea…any whatsoever….And yet here I am, with a Pokémon trainer as my friend. I almost squealed. Which would be absolutely out of character, but that's how excited I was!

"Oh, yes, Dawn. If you see Cynthia, please give her my best regards."

Dawn nodded and Prof. Rowan and he headed back to his desk at the far end of the building. That boy with the red hat came up to Dawn.

"So, I was thinking…"

He'd better not be asking her out…

"Those Pokémon you met, Dawn…Were they the ones said to be the creators of the Sinnoh region?"

Oh, so that's what he wanted.

Dawn said that they were. She said goodbye to the boy named Lucas, and left the building. She turned and headed east. Once she had left the town area, she pulled out all of her team, including me, to have some air. I took the opportunity to examine each of them. That Empoleon was her "starters" Pokémon, and the Luxray was her second with the Staraptor being third. Of course, they were caught before they had evolved at all, so they knew Dawn well. The Bibarel was her fourth Pokémon, knowing many HM moves, such as Rock Climb and Strength, seeming pleased that he could happily work with someone. Battles weren't his forte, so he helped out in other situations. And then there's me, a Legendary Pokémon. The Renegade Pokémon.

What chance did I have here against such friendly Pokémon like these?

Dawn was smiling hugely with her hands resting at her hips, watching us all as we mingled. She blinked, and turned around fiddling with her bag. The Luxray was stretching herself, back arching and claws unsheathed, to lie down and enjoy the warmth of the sun. As I watched the Staraptor peck around for some seeds, I felt someone watching me, so I turned slightly to watch whoever it was back. It was Empoleon. We stared at each other for a moment before a shout of joy broke the staring contest.

Dawn was holding up a small case, which she had brought forth from her bag, and was grinning hugely. I stared in curiosity. It was brown and had two draws at the front. Multiple scents were wafting from it, some good, some…not quite so good. It turned out that it was called a Poffin Case, and contained cooked treats for us Pokémon.

Empoleon mentioned that Dawn would give a particular colour to each Pokémon, as they all had different tastes. Empoleon was first, and he received a blue one and I was sure I heard a ripple of laughter from the others.

Empoleon said that he liked his food dry. Seeing my confused expression he elaborated. The blue Poffin was 'dry' flavoured. The red Poffin was 'spicy' flavoured. Each Poffin colour had a different taste. Some could be mixtures of two or more flavours. They also enhanced looks. A red 'spicy' Poffin made you have a more 'cool' sheen to you, while a yellow 'sour' Poffin gave you a 'tough' sheen. The blue 'dry' Poffin would enhance beauty, which seemed to be amusing for the others, especially for the Staraptor who liked green 'bitter' Poffins.

I frowned. Which one would I get? Would I even like any? I had no idea what I would eat because I haven't had something like this before, being out of this world for who knows how long.

Dawn had just finished giving out a pink 'sweet' Poffin to the Bibarel as I turned around towards her. I realised that I was quite tall on all six of my legs, so I sat down, with two pairs of my legs on the ground and one pair folded across each other, so I could rest my head on them. She approached me calmly, holding the Poffin Case in two hands. She sat down cross legged in front of me and she opened the bottom draw.

I kept my eyes on her as the other Pokémon crowded closer; seeming to be curious about what Poffin she would choose for me. A few moments later, she pulled out a light golden-brown Poffin looking triumphant. The scent wafting from it smelled like a whole set of flavours. I eyed it briefly before turning my gaze upon the Empoleon, who was turning out to be my informant for the moment. He explained that that particular Poffin was the one that had been in the case when Dawn had got it and the Poffin tasted a little of every flavour, and that Dawn had been saving it for something special.

She wanted me to have it. _Me!_ Of all the Pokémon she could have chosen. Why? I had no idea. Neither did the others apparently. But Empoleon had a look which said that he might know something about all this…

But before I could ask him, Dawn was holding that very Poffin up against my mouth. I had little choice; I didn't want to offend her, so I ate it.

It was delicious!

I must have looked dazed or something, as that Staraptor had started sniggering and Empoleon had coughed to hide a laugh. But I was watching Dawn, who was watching me eat the Poffin. I swallowed and sighed in content. That was some Poffin. Pity there wasn't any more…

I noticed that Bibarel had come up beside Dawn and was pawing her overcoat. He wanted to return to his Pokéball. Dawn did so immediately. As I was mulling about the after taste, I noticed that the 'spicy' part was particularly good, so I took note of it. Next time Dawn offered Poffins, I'd try to get a red one.

That damn Staraptor was _still _laughing at me. I turned and glared at it, shutting it up immediately. Hmph. Weren't Staraptor's supposed to intimidate its opponents? He must suck at it if I can shut him up with a glare…But then again, I could always do that in general…

Dawn had taken Empoleon's, Staraptor's, Luxray's and my own Pokéball from her belt and was holding them in her hands. I guess she wanted us to return to them. There was a flash of red light and we were inside our individual capsules once again.

Dawn, thinking that we would be to cold to return onto the belt strap, had opened her overcoat and she placed all of us into an inside pocket of her jacket where it was toasty warm. I almost fell asleep at that point.

Dawn walked the brief route back to some small town, which was even shorter then usual, because she decided to jump the ledges. We arrived in Twinleaf Town just as the sun was starting to set. I suppose using the Staraptor and his Fly would've been a waste of time.

Apparently this small town was Dawn's hometown; where she started her journey, so she went to the two story house with a green roof at the South-Eastern part of the quiet town and entered via the front door. It had a quiet feel to it on the inside, like the rest of the town, with a kitchen on the left hand side and a staircase on the right.

In the middle of the room was a T.V and someone was sitting on a cushion watching an advertisement.

It was Dawn's mother.

She had looked up the moment Dawn had walked in. The huge beam on her face instantly reminded me of Dawn's own. It seemed that she inherited her personality from her mother…

They greeted each other with a hug. Once finished with the warm welcome, Dawn's mother, whose name was Johanna, had sat back down on the cushion and Dawn headed over towards the fridge. Johanna was commenting on how the weather was just starting to warm up around the town, as Dawn opened a can of Lemonade. The can fizzed over the top, spilling a little on Dawn's shoes. She laughed in time with her blue-haired mother, who had come over to inspect the damage. She ordered Dawn to go to bed immediately to which she sighed in defeat, and trudged up the stairs onto the second floor and into her room.

The room itself was ordinary; medium sized, there was a T.V in the center with some sort of video console plugged into it, a single bed, a P.C and a red rug on the floor. It was somewhat ordinary and yet peaceful at the same time. I liked it.

Dawn shrugged off her red coat, picked up her pyjamas and left to go to the bathroom. Before she went though, she stopped and drew all of us out of our Pokéballs except me, saying that I would get some extra time outside later tomorrow if I stayed inside. Predicting my confusion, Empoleon mentioned to me that I would cause the floor to collapse if I came out. So I listened to them talk instead. Bibarel had also come out briefly before returning inside his Pokéball, saying that he wanted to go back to sleep and to not disturb him. Not that it mattered; He could sleep through a storm.

There was the pitter-patter of feet and the creaking of a door as Dawn had come back, wearing a pink t-shirt and some red pants looking quite flushed from the hot shower, with a towel on her head while holding her normal clothes in her arms.

She dumped them in a pile and hopped downstairs to say goodnight to her mother all the while humming a tuneless song, one which I grew fascinated with the more I listened to it. Luxray had fallen asleep all curled up at the end of the bed, Empoleon had picked up my Pokéball and was telling more things about the world. I don't know how he knew what I needed to know, but he did.

He told me about the Pokémon League. It involved four super strong trainers known as the Elite Four, and one final match against the Champion at the end. Beat these five, and you got your name in the Hall of Fame. He wasn't exactly sure what that was, but I think I got the general idea. It's like fighting five strong trainers in a row. But before we could even attempt such a challenge you had to grab all the badges in Sinnoh first. We only needed one more; Sunyshore's.

Dawn bounced back inside her room and quickly but quietly got into the bed. There was a moment of finding a comfy spot while Empoleon moved over next to her and he handed my Pokéball over to her. She gave him a sleepy grin, and accepted it with one hand pulling it close to her chest. I felt the warmth radiating from her, feeling my eyelids start to close. I gave in and shut my eyes, dropping my guard along the way and slept.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, we left the house with a bag full of snacks and we set off towards Sunyshore. Once Dawn had left the town she immediately grasped my Pokéball from her belt strap and brought me out. This time, I looked straight at her instead of my surroundings. I'd already seen the scenery before. There was nothing new here.

Next she brought out Staraptor and climbed on his back. She beckoned me with that crooked finger motion and with that beaming smile of hers plastered on her face, she took off into the air.

I watched briefly from the ground, glanced one last time at my surroundings, spread my wings and took off on all six of my legs into the blue sky.

The flying was a blur, we did have to avoid a large area of fog along the way but we landed in a city which was made of stone, Veilstone I think it was called. We travelled from there on foot, or bike I should say, to a Lake hotel and we all rested there for a night in our Pokéballs before turning east for Sunyshore. A few trainers and a brief bike ride later, Dawn stood outside the Poké center of Sunyshore.

We were rather worn out from the battles along the way as Empoleon had been put to sleep by a wild Roselea we met, I was paralysed by some brat's Luxray, and our Luxray had fainted in a Pokémon battle just before we reached the city. I had to carry out the fight from there, winning even though I was partly paralysed, but only just. Dawn looked like she was ready for a good night's sleep already but it was just before noon.

After Dawn had us healed, we headed to a local café overlooking the ocean. Not only did it serve trainers food and drinks, it was also the opportunity to buy some seals for Pokéballs.

Whatever that was.

Dawn had bought a can of Soda and was sipping it occasionally, looking around her as she sat in a blue and white chair. A man with red hair that was in a somewhat-round shape approached the table that Dawn sat at and asked her if she was a trainer. She replied that she was. The man sat down in the chair opposite, watching as Dawn brought out the purple capsule, the very one I was in, as she fiddled with it, running her fingers around the lines, casually drifting over the release button, as I anticipated for action as an involuntary shiver went through me. She could probably do some excellent massages…

The man with the red afro said that his name was Flint and he started to explain why he was here. He had come over, seeing how vibrant Dawn was and how he had thought that she just might be able to light a spark in a friend of his. His friend had been bored with all the lousy challengers he had faced recently and that he was the Gym Leader of Sunyshore.

That _really_ got my attention.

He continued, saying that his friend was probably somewhere in the lighthouse, probably on the top floor where you could see the Pokémon League's entrance via binoculars. He wanted to know Dawn's answer, and she said yes, which she generally would. She's the sort who can't turn down general requests. She looked down at my Pokéball.

Flint made a surprised sound which caused Dawn to look back up at him. He asked if that Pokéball she had in her hands was a Master Ball. Dawn grinned and said that it was.

Master Ball? That's the name of the Pokéball I was in? It's special then…

She said that she had used it on a Legendary Pokémon that she had an encounter with a week ago, and that she liked the way I made friends with everyone else on her team quickly.

For reasons beyond my control, my thoughts suddenly crammed inside my head, making it impossible to think clearly as Dawn held onto the Master Ball hard. Breathing became difficult; I felt a rush of energy; I wanted to battle someone, but I also wanted something else, something I hadn't ever thought about before…

Dawn stood from the chair, held out her free hand, her other being occupied with my Master Ball, and she shook hands with Flint. She left the café, having used a vending machine which meant that she had already paid for her Soda, and headed towards the lighthouse. Interesting thing is, you had to walk on the solar panels which decorated the city. It wasn't hot on the surface but Dawn walked quicker then usual towards the lighthouse which I encouraged because I was eager to meet this Gym leader. That same energy from before still surged through me; fuelling me for some great unknown desire; which I figured I would uncover eventually.

We arrived at the lighthouse and Dawn paused; gazing up at the tall structure. Even now, as I think about it in the present, I still don't understand why she did what she did next. In two seconds flat, I was there hovering in the air as Dawn had released me from my Pokéball. I didn't think at the time; as I had that rush of energy from before, so I circled the lighthouse three times, and flew off, low against the ocean. It was once I had gone far enough that Dawn had entered the lighthouse. I think she rode the elevator to the top floor, opened a door and stepped out onto the balcony, and as I had turned around to capture the view of the whole structure, she waved at me. I roared joyfully back at her which successfully startled some Wingulls off the handrail and into the air. Dawn started laughing as I chased after them playfully. I watched out of the corner of my eye as a man with blonde hair tapped her lightly on her shoulder, halting her laughter and drawing her attention from my playful actions. Growling low, I turned sharply into the wind, speeding past the lighthouse before wheeling around once more. I glided over, still growling towards the balcony. The man had asked her if she was a Pokémon trainer. She said one again that she was. She then asked in he was the Gym Leader of Sunyshore, to which the answer was positive. As she beamed at him, I snarled, preparing to attack him from above. This was the Gym Leader that Flint had talked about! The one who lost his spark for battling! Well, we would make sure that he regained it by the time we challenged him in the gym, but how could a small warm up round against me hurt? Surely not…

At that point I was gliding above their heads circling like a deadly bird. I even felt a smirk worm its way around my mouth as I thought of all the ways the blonde man could fall off the other side of the handrail, and make it look like an accident. I might have done one of them to, if Dawn hadn't grabbed him by his jacket and dragged him back inside. I roared in their general direction, and blasted a few Wingulls with fireballs before landing outside the entrance. I felt my temper rise to a level close to the ones I had in my very distant past as I waited for Dawn and that man to exit the building.

They eventually did, but I couldn't help lifting my head towards some mindless Wingull that was lazing about above me and hitting it with a fireball. I had forgotten how much fun it was doing that…

They froze as the fireball connected with the water Pokémon, turning as they felt the intense heat from it, but I decided to use my Shadow Force, so I vanished from their sight. I watched silently as I flew around the lighthouse unseen by all, as that man, who Dawn just called Volkner, hurled a Pokéball into the sky, bringing out a Magnezone. It hovered above the ground as Volkner stood on it, and it rose into the air all the while humming as the blonde man looked around in vain for me. I glided towards the ground in silence, all the while watching him out of the corner of my eye as he and the Magnezone hovered further and further away from the lighthouse. Knowing that if he did turn around he would not be able to hit me with an attack, I dropped the Shadow Force, swooped down, grabbed the shocked Dawn with my clawed wings and rose up from the ground. No sound emerged from her mouth, but I felt her stiffen; her heart skipping a beat. I cried out, gaining the attention of the Gym Leader as I flew off towards the northwest.

Dawn had yet to recover her voice as I flew over what I thought was the Gym. As I noticed Flint standing at the entrance looking up at me with fear, a blast of lightning narrowly missed me, and I looked behind me.

Volkner was there, now running on the ground beside his Luxray and Electivire. The Magnezone that was hovering in the air was the culprit of that previous attack. I turned, anger almost at boiling point, and landed on the rocky area outside the Gym. Flint had moved away from the entrance to the side of the platform as Volkner rushed up to him, telling him to pull out his Magmorter.

Dawn struggled in my clawed wing, and I remembered just how tight I was actually holding her. I lowered the wing onto the ground and released her from my grasp. Wisps of shadow clung to her still as I pulled myself up. I prepared myself to face the attacks of those Pokémon; I would roar, and blast them with an Aura Sphere. But before I could, Dawn had stepped in front of me, arms folded across her chest, with a frown on her face. She shook her head and I sunk to the ground dejected. After all that flying I wasn't getting a battle?! Upsetting as it was, I was still angry at the man named Volkner, so I settled for a glare and a snarl. He backed up a little and I felt pleased with myself.

Dawn sighed and walked over towards the two men. I watched her hair sway in the sea breeze as she apologised to them for my acts. She paused before saying thoughtfully that this wasn't planned, but it had done the job of reviving that lost spark. Volkner looked lost, Flint looked exhausted from relief and Dawn turned towards around looking at me with that forgiving smile.

I couldn't help myself; I had to nuzzle her out of happiness.

She let out a small squeak of surprise which I found so adorable that I had to do it again. She didn't squeak this time though, just laughed breathlessly; patting my head as she did. I pulled back, and, not wanting to cause anymore discomfort with anyone, let myself be quickly recalled back to my Master Ball. I sniggered inside it, watching Dawn rub her head with a somewhat confused expression on her face.

Volkner closed his eyes and recalled back all of his own Pokémon before moving towards his Gym. He said that he'd meet Dawn at the end of the Gym. He entered and the sliding doors closed after him. Flint sighed, happy that his friend might have lit that old fire of his again. Flint thanked Dawn, and said he'd wait for a challenge from her himself, as the third Elite Four. I had started to grin manically, this man was apart of the Elite Four? Well, I was looking forward to meeting him at the Pokémon League then…Gave me something to aim for…

We quickly went over the solar panels of the city to the Pokémon Center. Dawn entered the sliding door and had we were all healed, and then we returned to the Gym.

Defeating it was a breeze.

Simple trainers with easy Pokémon, a few berries and Parlyz Heals later Dawn met up once more with Volkner. Grinning from my previous victories, I assumed that this battle was going to be a good one.

I wasn't wrong.

The battle itself was standard, you know, one tries to attack before the other, another tries to paralyse you, and such. I got injured by his final Pokémon, which was that Electrive I saw earlier on, with Empoleon having fainted on his previously played Magnezone, which I defeated with a simple swipe of my dark, red-clawed wings. I managed to bring him down with a ball of fire; which was quickly becoming one of my most common attacks, just as he had hit me with a Thunder Bolt.

Dawn sighed as Electivire collapsed on the ground with a groan, and recalled me in my exhausted state back inside my Master Ball as Volkner recalled back his Electivire. He congratulated Dawn against beating all the Gym Leaders in Sinnoh, saying that she was now qualified for tackling the Pokémon League. Even in my current state of pain I let out a cry of happiness. Now, we had an even better battle then before looming over us, and we would tackle it head on!

Volkner walked back with Dawn to the Pokémon Center, asking about the events that led up towards me. She filled him in quickly about the Distortion World and team Galactic, although she did omit some parts of the story, such as the times when her hat came off and when I ate the well made Poffin.

Healing took about two minutes altogether, and Volkner bade Dawn farewell as we left the Center. We headed towards the northern part of the town, where one would have to cross the ocean to find the entrance to the Pokémon League.


	7. Chapter 7

Personally, I don't recall many details about much of the events that happened in the cave OR what happened against the Elite Four, with the majority of my attention focussing on the fact that we versed that champion who was in fact Cynthia.

I did NOT see that coming.

Dawn only just managed to beat her, with me being only just able to beat the Milotic of hers. As her Milotic went down and I was recalled back inside my Pokéball, Cynthia commented on how pleasant I was now, remembering all the stories she had heard of as a young child, most of which were about a dark shadow that was watching the world below, silently plotting revenge against the one who banished it. I grew still, remembering those feelings that were there in the beginning. They had faded as time wore on, and I had turned my interest towards the Pokémon world, watching from the Reverse World as it grew. Yeah, I hadn't thought up the Distortion World then, but does that really matter?

Cynthia spoke on how she was glad that she had witnessed the crowning of Sinnoh's new champion, and for Dawn to ride on the elevator behind her. As she rose up, I felt my strength wane, I had almost reached my limit…

Dawn paused and waited for Cynthia who was just behind her to tell her the next instructions. She arrived next to her, opened her mouth, and I blacked out.

Darkness clouded my vision for what felt like years, when in actual fact it was only a few hours. I blinked twice gazing at the orange and blue sky as the sun rose up above the trees of Twinleaf Town. I was silent, remembering my last few moments in time before I had fainted. Dawn had obviously gone through the whole process of registering herself as the champion, rode along the road with her bike during the night, and had arrived home very early in the morning.

As I let a sigh I felt some warmth radiating on my left side. That something moved as I stirred quietly, not wanting to waken who or whatever it was. It turned out to be Dawn, who was clad in a dressing gown with her Pyjamas underneath it; quietly lying next to me, all huddled up for warmth. I sighed again watching her as she breathed in deeply, turning over in her sleep effectively moving closer. I looked at her for a moment more before turning my gaze towards her house. I didn't remember coming out; I must've been deeply asleep, or I would've woken up against the cold. Why was she here with me and not inside? Where was her other Pokémon? Why weren't they keeping her warm instead?

I puzzled over these few questions in my head, failing to notice the quiet gaze of my human friend, or her sleepy smile as she watched me think. A giggle brought my attention back to her, and her black eyes regarded me in a sleepy but happy state. A sound of joy caught my attention next, and I tilted my head in its direction. It came from Mespirit, who had wondered over to the town, knowing that Dawn had come back, but not knowing that I was around.

She glided over to where we were and landed next to Dawn sharing the warmth I provided. Dawn giggled again as I groaned.

I did not feel like having a hyper Lake Spirit near me in the early morning; especially this one.

As Dawn stretched herself, Johanna had opened the door, saying that breakfast was ready. Dawn sleepily replied that she was coming before telling me stay put. I huffed at her, sending some of her hair out of place, which she petted down again. Mespirit waved at Dawn as she entered her home. I had a strange feeling that I had just boxed myself in. I couldn't figure out why until Mespirit turned to me with a smirk plastered on her face.

Oh yeah. She wanted the answer for the question she asked me back in the Distortion World. Bah.

She started by sideling up near my head and asking rather subtly the same question she had asked in the Distortion World. I started to get annoyed with her constant pleading so I swiped her with my shadowy wings, sending her sprawling towards her cave in Lake Verity. She stayed away from me after that. Ha.

It was a great year, full of twists and turns, but eventually, at the very place I first met Dawn; at the Spear Pillar, she released me.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd just like to thank all those people who read this story! I'm glad to have started something like this on FanFiction…*eyes gleam* Yeah. All those people who Alerted and Reviewed and Faved; Thanks! It means a lot to me!**

**This is the last chapter, probably no sequel. Might work on another GiraDawn later though…might even try a picture or two…**

**********

In the Distortion World I felt cold, remembering that sad look she gave me as I rose up, confused as to why she was like that. When she told me that I could go home I freaked out on the inside. Outside, I was calm and collected.

I looked at her in silence, watching as moisture gathered in her eyes, as she looked down, ineffective hiding the fact that she was almost crying. I crooned softly, and nuzzled her one more time. She looked up at me, tears flowing out of her eyes. Her mouth moved to say something, but no sound emerged apart from a strangled cry. I stared at her before lowering my head against hers, letting her arms wrap as far as they could around my neck in the form of an embrace.

She pulled away in what felt like seconds, giving me a little wave accompanied by a watery half-smile. She started to step backwards, and as sadness was threatening to overwhelm me, and she turned away and ran.

That was the last time I saw her, before returning to the Reverse World. A year passed with the company of Mugen, who had left recently. So I returned to the Distortion World to let lose some of my depression and grief at losing my favourite human friend.

I cried out, the pain being too great to bear in silence, it echoed in the darkness, rebounding against walls of rock and tree. I hit my head against the trees, causing them to quiver against the force. I wanted this feeling to go away. It was worse then the rush I felt in Sunyshore, worse then the anger I felt against the summoning of Palkia and Dialga at Spear Pillar. The only thing that might come close to this was the time that I was banished here by Arceus… But it was small compared to what it is now.

Breathing hard, I pushed myself away from the trees. Something had arrived here. I knew that there was a portal to here from the Sendoff Spring…No Pokémon would go near it; no one wanted to get sucked in here.

I decided that I would hunt it. So I expanded my senses to pinpoint the location of my prey. It was somewhere on this level, right by the portal. No fear emanated from this being, it seemed confident enough as it stepped forward. I lazily flew overhead wondering just who or what had entered my domain. As I flew overhead in silence, I almost fell out of the sky in shock.

It was Dawn.

Dawn.

My trainer.

The one who'd plagued my thoughts of late.

The one who let me out for some fresh air for no real reason.

The one who curled up against me in sleep.

The one who I had not seen nor heard from for two years.

The one who I longed to see.

I couldn't think let alone breathe as she wondered over to the side of the rocky platform, looking for a ledge to jump to. My voice returned to me as she knelt on the ground to peer over the edge of the levitating slab of rock. She almost fell off it when I roared loudly from behind. She wheeled around with her hand against her chest looking like she'd seen a ghost.

Which I was.

She gulped in some air as I let myself land on the same platform, watching her as she breathed out in relief. As her head was facing towards the ground, I took the chance to lean over and snatch her hat off her head. She looked up at me, shock all over her face, while I was surprised at my own daring, but I'm beyond caring now. She was here to see me. That's all that mattered. When she smiled, I felt my dark depression which had hung over me for sometime lift, and my world was full of joy once more.


End file.
